ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Belial
"Mine"' ''-Ultraman Belial after he kills Alien Zarab-'' Ultraman Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed and pride corrupted his senses and tried to take the Plasma Spark, to become more powerful and make a universal New Order, under his reign, which he failed miserably because he couldn't stand the Plasma Spark's power and was exiliated. He is considered the first evil Ultra from the Land of Light, and is powerful enough to take down hordes of regular Ultramen. He is controlled by Alien Reiblood. After he was defeated by Ultraman Zero, he formed his own empire with a scar in another universe, but he met with Zero, and was defeated once and for all. History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie 'The Beginning' Ultraman Belial was a regular Ultra Warrior, but he was consumed mentally by greed and pride, and decided to take the Plasma Spark to obtain the power enough to control the entire universe. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power, the Ultra brothers captured him, and he was exiliated from the Land of Light to a moon, where Alien Reiblood appeared, Belial asked who he was, and, after telling him that he is the one that reigns over the universe, he went and started to make a junction with Belial, even if it was against Belial's will. After the union finished, and both became one, Belial lost his Ultra Warrior spirit, and became pure evil, Reiblood gave him the Giga Battle Nizer, and with his army of 100 monsters attacked the Land of Light for revenge, he arrived and was receiving orders from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all, after dueling with Father of Ultra and defeated him, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonors the Land of Light, and sealed him in a prison, that became the moon of the Land of Light, and trapped the Giga Battlenizer in the Valley of Flames. 'Battle in the Land of Light' Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gives him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrays and kills Zarab and heads to M78 to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultraman heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, where he started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was defeating Belial, but Belial cleverly attacked him with the Gig , Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80.]]a Battle Nizer in the scar he had when he fought with Alien Empera, hurting him and defeating him, later Mother of Ultra attacks him but Belial withstood her attacks and vioelntly attacks her, hurting her a lot. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Ultraman Taro appeared and risked his life to safe his parents, Belial din't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, everything became dark in the Planet, and every Ultra being(but Ultraman and Ultra Seven) was helplessly frozen, with only a bit of light being saved by Taro, and Belial went to the Monster Graveyard. 'Battle at The Monster Graveyard' Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters. However, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Rei and Mebius arrived at the scene. Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was surprised when he saw Rei, after Rei said who he was, Belial told him that they were brothers, and they both should unite and rule the universe as they wish, but Rei denied his request, and Belial somewhat angry, released all his 100 monsters, and the Ultras started fighting against his army, while Belial was watching over the Plasma Spark. At a certain point during the battle, ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Some moments later during the great fight, Belial beats Dyna, and tosses him away, and orders all monsters to attack. Belial, told Rei to unleash his true power, Belial released darkness in his hand, and after hurting Reimon, he was consumed by the darkness of Reiblood, and became Burst Mode, and Gomora aswell. The Ultramen started to fight Gomora, but Gomora used the Super Oscillating Wave at Seven, weakening him a lot. Belial attacked all the Ultras with an electric beam form his Giga Battle Nizer, weakening them, and when Belial shooted the beam that would kill all of ZAP SPACY, Seven runs and gives his life to safe the humans, and before he died, he sent his Eye SLugger towards the Land where his son was training, and falls unconscious. 'The Last Hope' The battle raged on, with the monsters almost winning, a strong Emerium Ray came from the sky, killing hordes of monsters, and a being surrounded by light grabs Seven and carries him to a safe zone. Seven tells him that he has all grown up, and dies. The Ultra, surrounded by anger because of the death of his father, reveals himself to be Ultraman Zero and starts to slaughter many monsters easily, and destroys all the remaining monsters of Belial's army. He started to fight Belial, he cleverly throws away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a helpless state, and destroys him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, a earthquake occurs, and the souls of the monsters and Belial became one: Beryudora, a huge monster made of a fusion of all the monsters and Belial. 'Victory and Revival' The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and gave him a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and after a huge slash to Belial, he defeated him, but Belial said he will come back, and Zero responded that he will be waiting, and Belial vanishes and the monster explodes, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, in a huge rock located in an unknown place in space, Belial's corpse is seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly recovers his light, and Belial rises again... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial In this film, Belial returns as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, controlling a new army of robotic soliders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquers the world Esmeralda and injects Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds with the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial plans to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero with his Ultimate Force Zero, transforming into his Arch form only to be defeated by Ultimate Zero. Statistics and Powers ﻿Stats *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 60,000 tonnes As an Ultraman bonded with a Reiblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King and Zero have been able to defeat him. With a Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Reiblood energy through his claws, Belial can inject this energy into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. Powers These use the Giga Battle Nizer. *Belial Shot (ベリアルショット, ''Beriaru Shotto): An energy bullet. *Belial Death Scythe (ベリアルデスサイズ, Beriaru Desu Saizu): A scythe blade-shaped beam. *Belial Geno Thunder (ベリアルジェノサンダー, Beriaru Jeno Sandā): A lightning bolt. *Belial Whip (ベリアルウィップ, Beriaru Wippu): An energy whip. *Belial Black Hole Thunder (ベリアルブラックホールサンダー, Beriaru Burakku Hōru Sandā): Not used in the movie. These powers are used without the Giga Battle Nizer. *Dark Specium Ray: A traditional Specium Ray attack by crossing the arms in an +-shape, augmented with reiyonix energies giving it a black and red electricty appearance instead of the look of the normal beam. Arch Belial By absorbing the emeralds that convert into energy of Esmeralda, Belial assumes a form that looks similar to the Toho daikaiju, Space Godzilla. This form is much larger than his base form, shown when he is able to hold a regular sized Ultra in his fist and his mouth moves regularly when speaking. His energy has also increased to great heights, with power that can potentially destroy an entire planet. Trivia *Belial is named after Belial, one of the four princes of Satan. *The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial is the first and only evil Ultra coming from the Land of Light from the Showa universe. *Both of Belial's Forms would be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. Gallery File:Belial_initial_(1).jpg|Ultraman Belial before his corruption File:Belil_scared.jpg|Belial as he appeared in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Belial.JPG|Belial and the Reiblood bonding BelialFinalForm.png|Belial's Final form: Arch Belial, it is easy to notice his similarities to Zilla and Space Godzilla. UltramanBelial;.png|Arch Belial is very enormous and extremely powerful. Belial'sArmy.png|Belial with his army Category:Ultras Category:Reiblood Category:Evil Ultras Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Reionyx Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains